05/11/2015
'Included in this update:' - Platinum gatcha campaign - Equipment leveling and potential upgrading - Limited event stage "Rare mineral harvesting" or 「希少鉱石を採取せよ」 - Saturday and Sunday limited daily stages - Other misc. additions and bug fixing 'Platinum Gatcha:' - Beatrice added to platinum gatcha - Chance up on Freya (フレヤ) and Sorcière (ソルシェール) until 12th Nov 'Equipment Enhancement:' - You can now level your equipment by using other equipment or special EXP equipment as fodder - Buttons to access crafting menu have been added to the home screen, as a tab on the achievements screen, and on the master menu - By using a copy of a weapon as fodder, you can upgrade the potential of a weapon (shown as stars), which increases the max level attainable for that weapon. Max 3 times for 3 stars. This can be done on the 2nd tab of the equipment enhancement screen. - The rarity of a weapon affects its max level (but potential increases the max level only by 5 each time for any rarity from my experience) Limited Event "Rare Mineral Harvesting" 「希少鉱石を採取せよ」: - 2 stages with 4 difficulties from Beginner to Extreme, located in the time limited event map (a new map) - All difficulties drop レダナイト crystals (don't think this thing exists, reads as redanaito, so could call it Ledanite) - Ledanite crystals drop at a higher rate in higher difficulties (and with greater amounts possible) - Ledanite crystals can be exchanged (yes exchanged it seems) for the new UR weapon "Artemis Bow" up to a maximum of 4 times. - Ledanite crystals can also be exchanged for platinum tickets or a box of 3 gems. (It does not mention any restrictions on how many times for these...) - The results screen shows a maximum of 4 items dropped but the actual number of items dropped can exceed that - Additionally, on the last 2 difficulties there is a chance for the Artemis Bow to drop. - Event lasts until 12th Nov 'Weekend Dailies:' Saturday and Sunday limited daily stages have been added to the event map (old event map, seems to be a gathering for more permanent additions) - 土曜日 = Saturday, 日曜日 = Sunday - These weekend dailies drop EXP equipment (and there are daily achievements you can fulfill by beating them with S rank too) 'Miscellaneous:' Connection bonus changed. Now includes a platinum medal at the first 30 minutes passed. Maximum 1 hour of rewards. - Added voice clips to all units when equipping equipment - When insufficient AP is available to start a stage, instead of asking to use the highest recovery AP potion, it will let you choose which one to use - When using +units as rank up fodder, there will be a warning message displayed - Asmodian bloodline nerf (RIP sweet prince) (no more DoT, replaced with crit chance reduction for enemy) - Changed the judgement criteria for S rank (instead of just remaining HP, now includes time taken for battle to end) - Reduced silver usage when ??? (Assumed when converting multiple of the same unit to EXP but I'm not entirely sure) - Changed the effectiveness of the poison debuff 40 AP for one run of the hardest difficulty... On a side note, upgrading the weapons with high atk bonuses but -atk speed penalties seems to be the way to go? Since the atk bonus gets pretty big but the penalty stays the same (and you can counter it by equipping +atk and +atk speed staves or rings/feathers) Got a level 29 SSR hammer that gives 353 attack by itself..